


Good (?) Old Gizmoduck

by glowingGalaxies



Category: Darkwing Duck (Cartoon), DuckTales (Cartoon 1987), DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Gen, also like. there's never enough fics with fenton in them imo, look - Freeform, there's a whole negaverse out there and we got to see almost none of the characters in it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glowingGalaxies/pseuds/glowingGalaxies
Summary: It's a peaceful night in St. Canard- well, except for the fact that Gizmoduck is apparently robbing a bank?And Negaduck's on another crime spree, but that's nothing unusual.But, seriously, what's going on with Gizmo? And why does he keep visiting that one bakery?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is, like, my first time writing any of these characters, so hopefully it's pretty in character?  
> and like........ good in general??

It had started with a pretty routine battle with Negaduck, who was robbing the First National Bank of St. Canard. 

Not that the Terror that Flaps was about to let him get away with it.

"Geez, Negaduck, you're really in a rush today, huh? Did you leave cookies baking in the oven or something?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Dorkwing!"

As he and Negaduck fought, Launchpad snuck by and returned the stolen money to the vault. By the time he got back, Darkwing had already managed to tie up Negaduck. He knew it wouldn't hold for long- they seemed to know all the same tying techniques, for better or for worse- but it should probably keep him from doing anything until the police showed up. 

And then Darkwing and Launchpad were back at home. Gosalyn wasn't too impressed by the story of their _stunning and fantastic victory_ , though.

"You're telling me he just let Launchpad sneak by him like that? That doesn't sound anything like Negaduck!"

'Well, that's what happened! And then I managed to apprehend him, and we left." Drake replied, sitting down on the couch next to her.

"Are you sure that was Negaduck??"

"Of course!” Drake paused. “Although he did seem distracted, like he was in a hurry..."

Gosalyn threw her arms up in the air, as if that information solved everything. "He probably had some bigger plan! Since when do _you_ beat _him_ that easily?"

"What do you mean, ‘since when'- I always beat him! I guess I've just... gotten better, is all!"

"Dad, what if he left a bomb at the bank, or he pulled some kinda switcheroo with the money and it’s all fake, or he's planning to come back, or something?"

"Doesn't a _bomb_ seem a little unlikely? That'd just blow up the money!"

"Maybe, but what about that other stuff? This seems pretty suspicious to me." She crossed her arms.

Drake sighed. On the off chance _was_ something going on, he'd rather try to avoid the 'I told you so'. "Fine, I'll go check on the bank, if it makes you feel better."

Gosalyn jumped up. "Can I come?" He gave her a look. "I'll stay out of the fighting if there's any, I promise!" 

The look persisted. She did her best innocent puppy dog eyes, and Drake rolled his eyes. "Oh, fine. But if you end up getting involved you're grounded! Not- not that anything's going to happen, of course. But in the event it did. Grounded."

She nodded in what he picked up to be mock-seriousness, but it was too late to change his mind now. They took the Ratcatcher over to the bank, and Darkwing had Gosalyn "keep watch"- in other words, stay out of the way of any possible trouble- on a roof that gave her a great view of the whole front of the building. That, unfortunately, didn't make it any less boring.

After half-heartedly surveying the bank and finding everything back in order after Negaduck's attempted heist, Darkwing returned to the roof.

"See, Gos, I told you, everything's-"

A loud crash interrupted them, as Gizmoduck crashed through the front doors with his arms full of money.

"Wha- Gizmoduck? Where’d he come from?? I was just in there!!"

"I knew Negaduck was up to something! He's probably... controlling Gizmoduck, or he stole the suit or something! C'mon, let's go stop him-!" She moved to leave, and he put up a hand to stop her.

"Oh no, young lady, you're staying right here. This won't take more than a second anyway."

As Gosalyn grumbled, he made his dramatic entrance. Gizmoduck seemed surprised by the sudden blue smoke, but either figured out what was happening or made an effort to hide it as the smoke cleared.

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the check that doesn't go through! I am Darkwing Duck!"

Gizmoduck laughed. "Wow, and I thought _he_ was overdramatic!"

Darkwing was about to ask who "he" was- well, he got caught up in wondering what was slightly off about Gizmo's voice, it sounded less... obnoxiously heroic than usual? But asking was his second priority- when suddenly Gizmoduck barreled into him, knocking him off balance and out of the way. He didn't stop after hitting him, and drove off.

"Hey, you were right, that didn't take more than a second!" Gosalyn called from the roof.

"...Let's just go home." Darkwing grumbled in response.

They went back to Darkwing Tower, where they found Launchpad working on the Thunderquack. Gosalyn walked over to him, while Darkwing went up to his computer and started typing something.

"How'd it go?" He rolled out from under the plane and sat up.

"Gizmoduck was there!"

"Oh, no. Did he 'steal' another victory from DW?" He smiled.

Gosalyn started to respond, but was cut off by Darkwing, who called from his computer, "No, he just stole the bank's money! And to think he thought _I_ was the one who was just a criminal pretending to be a hero!"

"Well, I think Negaduck might've had something to do with it. It was the same bank you guys stopped him at earlier today!"

"Are you sure that was even Gizmoduck?" Launchpad asked, frowning. "I used to work with him sometimes back when I worked for Mr. McDee, that doesn't really sound like him."

"His voice was a little off. But I hardly think that'd count as evidence-"

"Dad, I'm pretty sure the 'G' on his suit was green instead of red."

Darkwing’s typing stopped. "What?? ... Was it?"

"You were closer to him than I was, didn't you notice?"

"Well- I- But- It was dark!!"

Gosalyn rolled her eyes. "Sure, Dad."

"Maybe someone was pretending to be him? As long as I’ve known him he’s never changed his look."

"That’s one of the things I’m looking in my files for now! I’m sure I can find something that’ll help clear some of this confusion.”

He didn't end up finding anything. And, worse, the next morning he was woken up by the sound of someone knocking on the front door. 

Launchpad was already awake- it was around noon, after all- so he answered the door, while Drake scrambled to change into his civilian clothes (as opposed to most of his Darkwing costume, which he had fallen asleep in). Then, he went downstairs to see who woke him up.

"Heya, Drakerooni! Long time no see!"

This morning just kept getting better, didn’t it? And Fenton was sitting in one of the chairs that led to Darkwing Tower, too. Great. 

Launchpad gave Drake an apologetic look, then went back to Fenton. "So, what brings you to St. Canard, buddy?"

"Oh, y'know, business again." Fenton offered a dismissive shrug. "Mr. McDuck wanted me to look into the imposter Gizmoduck thing, since Gizmo's one of his employees and that faker is making his company look bad."

Drake frowned. "How do you know it's a fake?"

"Are you kidding? _I'm_ \- I'm... uh... someone who works very closely with Gizmoduck on a regular basis! If anyone could tell, believe me, it'd be me."

"Uh huh. Sounds great. So why are you _here_ , instead of looking for him?"

"Mr. McDuck remembered I stayed here last time I was in St. Canard, and that it was less expensive than a hotel. And now he's... sorta hoping I’ll stay here again," Fenton half-explained, half-asked, with an awkward smile. “So I came to ask if that’d be okay.”

Drake shot a look at Launchpad, then turned his glare back at Fenton. "Are you sure you have to stay _here_? Couldn't you just, I don't know, get a hotel anyway or something? Stay in the next town over? Maybe the next _country_ over?"

"I guess I could, but Mr. McDuck didn't give me any money for a hotel, so I was sorta hoping..."

"Of course you can stay, buddy!" Launchpad glanced at Drake, who was shaking his head furiously. "It'll... just be a few nights, right?"

"Oh, yeah, I should be done in no time! Thanks a bunch!"

And that was that, as much as Drake would rather have “that” be literally anything else.

\---------------

Negaduck- who apparently hadn't been arrested by the police because they were caught in traffic, which was fantastic- hit the Second National Bank of St. Canard while Drake and Launchpad were stuck watching a movie with Fenton.

And then later that evening, the alarms at the Third National Bank went off, and Darkwing was not going to miss Negaduck again.

"Uh, Fentonino," he hated these stupid nicknames, "could you... get us some snacks? From the kitchen? I, uh, got them last time."

"Sure thing, Drakerooni!"

After Fenton was out of the room, Drake sat down in one of the chairs to Darkwing Tower. "Alright, LP, let's get going."

Launchpad sat in the chair next to him, and Drake pressed the statue's head. "Why are we leaving?"

"I just got an alert that another bank’s being robbed!"

And soon enough, they were on the Ratcatcher, on their way to the bank. But as they stopped- a little ways from the bank, so Darkwing would still have the element of surprise until he made his entrance- they heard voices.

Negaduck and Gizmoduck's voices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deciding to refer to anyone from the negaverse with "nega-" before their name? a mistake. why did I decide to do this  
> in these two chapters alone there are 55 instances of the phrase "nega"

“What do you think you’re doing? I’m already robbing this bank, go find your own!” Negaduck growled, with one hand on his hip and the other holding a huge bag of stolen money over his shoulder.

Gizmoduck glared right back, and pointed at him accusingly. “You _knew_ I was going to be robbing all these banks, you’re just trying to show me up!”

“So what if I am? It’s not exactly a _challenge_.”

“Give me the money or I’ll be forced to use force,” Gizmo responded, crossing his arms.

“Oh, wow, I’m _so_ scared,” Negaduck retorted, then pulled one of his many guns out of his cape and pointed it at Gizmoduck.

Before anything could happen, they were interrupted by the arrival of another Gizmoduck, this one wearing the classic red ‘G’ that Darkwing (who had chosen to watch from around the corner) was used to seeing. “I guess Gos was… sorta right,” he muttered to no one in particular, though Launchpad nodded anyway.

The red (real?) Gizmoduck didn’t look particularly happy to see the green (fake?) one. “So you’re the cad that’s been impersonating me!”

“‘Impersonating’? Don’t make me laugh! If anything you’re impersonating _me_ and making everyone in this universe think I’m some sort of gallant hero!”

While the two robot ducks bickered, Negaduck took the opportunity to make his getaway with the loot. He snuck around the corner, and right into Darkwing.

“Freeze, Negaduck!” he shouted, pointing his gas gun at him.

“Oh, great, as if the two metal morons weren’t enough.” Negaduck took his own gun back out and pointed it at Darkwing.

Launchpad, who was standing a bit off to the side, asked, “Do you _know_ that other Gizmoduck?”

“Wish I didn’t.”

Darkwing’s eyes flashed with recognition. “He’s from the Negaverse, isn’t he?”

“What a _genius_. Step aside, Dopewing, or I’ll make this h-” He was cut off by Nega-Gizmo pulling the money bag out of his hand. “Hey, I stole that!”

“And I’m stealing it from you!”

As the two criminals chased each other around- neither would get very far before the other snatched the money and started running the other way (and shooting at Nega-Gizmo, in Negaduck's case)- Gizmoduck rolled over to Darkwing and Launchpad.

“Any idea what we should do, Wingy?”

Darkwing kept an eye on the crooks, but glanced over at Gizmo as he said, “Do we really have to do anything?”

“Well, we can’t just let them get away with it!” He crossed his arms, frowning down at Darkwing.

“It might be best if we did, Giz. That way we can follow them, and find where at least one of them is hiding the stolen cash.”

“Couldn’t we still catch the other one?”

“And waste time while we lose our lead?”

“I probably could,” Launchpad offered.

The battle for the stolen money was winding down, both villains clearly worn out. Negaduck eventually wasn’t able to move quickly enough to catch Nega-Gizmo, who sped off down the road (although slower than usual, Darkwing couldn't help but notice).

Darkwing sighed. He’d hate to have to try to sneak around with Gizmoduck’s motor making a bunch of noise, but. “Alright, LP, see if you can get Negaduck to the police. Gizmo, let’s go.”

The two heroes tailed Nega-Gizmo back to a very familiar-looking bakery. One that was clearly not built to have built robot suits driven into it, if the wrecked doorway was any indication.

“The Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice bakery? He must know we’re following him! Why else would he come here?”

Darkwing walked in, and scanned the shop for any threats. “No, this is definitely the place. Usually Negaduck has a temporary hideout somewhere in this St. Canard during his crime sprees, but I guess Nega-Gizmo’s a little different.”

“‘Nega’ Gizmo? I didn’t think he was working with Negaduck.”

“No, because they’re both from the _Nega_ verse. It’s another dimension or something, and the portal’s in the back room of this bakery.”

Gizmoduck gave him an confused look, not really following what he was saying, but it faded when Darkwing lifted the top of the cake to reveal a swirling green vortex.

“Well, it looks like we’ve going to have to go in,” he said, peering into the portal.

Gizmoduck stayed in the doorway of the back room, glancing between Darkwing and the cake. “Couldn’t you tell me anything about this ‘Negaverse’ first?”

His hesitation was promptly ignored with a “C’mon, Giz- let’s get dangerous!”, and then Darkwing jumped into the portal.

He eyed the cake. The portal looked too small to fit his whole suit through, but he didn’t want to risk taking it off and possibly losing the pieces- who knew what was waiting for him in an alleged interdimensional portal. Finally, he gave in to his curiosity, and jumped in, finding his suit fit through perfectly fine. He awkwardly managed to perform an action adjacent to swimming (his suit wasn’t really made for water, and while this wasn’t that, it sure was acting like it) through the portal space. Then, he found himself flying through a very similar looking cake and bakery, then falling down onto a very similar street. Darkwing was standing right next to where he landed, brushing himself off.

As he looked around, he realized nothing actually looked that similar at all. Sure, that was a Sugar, Spice and Everything Nice bakery, but it had clearly fallen into disrepair. The street was cracked, and all the plants around were dead. Even the sky looked dead, red and full of black clouds and smog.

“Woah, what happened to St. Canard?” he asked, standing up.

Darkwing made a dramatic gesture of spreading his arms out (that was probably meant to be sarcastic, but just ended up looking sincere) and said, “Welcome to the Negaverse!”

Gizmoduck wasn’t very impressed. “So, now will you tell me what a ‘Negaverse’ is?”

He scowled, that clearly not being the reaction he was hoping for. “Everything’s sorta… the opposite here. Or something like that? I’ve only been here once.”

“Is that why that fiend you called ‘Nega-Gizmo’ is such a jerk?”

Darkwing tried not to snicker. “Sure, yeah, that’s gotta be it.”

There weren’t really any cars around, which could’ve been due to the time of day (although trying to figure out what time that was from the sky was a bit of a lost cause) or because they were all destroyed much like everything else seemed to be. Either way, it made tracking Nega-Gizmo pretty easy, as whenever they lost sight of him they could still hear his wheel.

They quickly found he was going to Duckburg, and from there it was pretty obvious what his destination was. As Darkwing and Gizmoduck approached the Audubon Bay Bridge, though, a huge cloud (or was it four normal clouds?) of blue smoke appeared in front of them.

“We are the terrors that flap in the night!”

Gizmoduck shot Darkwing a puzzled look. Darkwing ignored it.

“We are the Friendly Four!” And with that, the smoke cleared, and the Friendly Four- who were no longer wearing the Darkwing hats, masks, and capes, but did seem to have made some changes to their old costumes that made them look a little more Darkwing-esque- were standing in front of them.

“You guys forgot to come up with a second line in your intro!” Darkwing complained.

“Sorry, it’s been a while. Usually Negaduck and the other criminals find us first.” Nega-Megavolt said, shrugging.

Gizmoduck wheeled around to face Darkwing. “Who are these guys?”

Darkwing dragged a hand down his face. “They’re the Negaverse versions of the Fearsome Four, Giz, get with the program.”

“So they’re good guys?”

“We’re standing right here, y’know!” Nega-Bushroot called from behind him.

“Sorry.” Gizmoduck turned around. “So you’re good guys?”

“So _you’re_ a good guy?” Nega-Megavolt asked in response. “I guess it’ll be nice to have a robot on our side for once.”

“Hey, Sparky, some of my toys are robots!”

“Like I said, it’ll be nice to have a robot on our side for once. And not trying to kill us.”

Nega-Quackerjack huffed indignantly and crossed his arms, but couldn’t seem to think of a good comeback.

“So what brings you back to the Negaverse, Darkwing?” Nega-Bushroot asked.

“Well, I wish I could say it was the beautiful city, but…”

All four of them seemed to shrink a little at that. “Negaduck’s better at ruining things than we are at fixing them…” Nega-Quackerjack muttered.

Darkwing hadn’t anticipated they’d actually feel bad about that, and quickly tried to backpedal a bit, feeling awkward. “What we’re really here for is Nega-Gizmoduck. He’s been robbing banks around my St. Canard, but unlike Negaduck, he keeps bringing the money back here. Do you guys know anything about him?”

“He’s tough, he’s villainous, he’s usually working under orders for Scrooge McDuck, he’s Gizmoduck!” Nega-Liquidator responded, with his usual flair.

“I don’t think he’s the one who plans out his robberies, though,” Nega-Bushroot added. “We don’t fight him very often, because he usually stays in Duckburg- he and Negaduck don’t really get along- but I’ve heard it’s McDuck’s ‘accountant’ that does the organizing.”

“Wasn’t his name ‘Fenton’ or something?” Nega-Megavolt glanced around to the rest of the Friendly Four, who shrugged.

Darkwing nodded. All of this was matching up with how things in the Negaverse seemed to work, and he probably could’ve guessed any of it. Next to him, Gizmoduck was shrinking back into his suit, feeling guilty despite knowing he wasn’t the Fenton they were talking about.

“Okay, thanks, guys. You can go back to… whatever it is you were doing, I think we’ve got it from here. C’mon, Giz.”

The Friendly Four vanished in another quadruple puff of blue smoke, and Darkwing continued walking, Gizmoduck somewhat dejectedly rolling along behind him. There was no sign of Nega-Gizmo during their trip, but if anything that just meant they didn’t have to worry about a fight before reaching the Money Bin. Once they did, Darkwing scaled the side of it to sneak through the window in Nega-Scrooge’s office, while Gizmoduck looked around on the lower levels of the Bin.

Darkwing opted to forego the sneaking in, however, when he saw Nega-Scrooge and Nega-Gizmo were still in the office. The evidently super-reinforced glass of the window was a bit difficult to hear through, but he managed to make some of the conversation out.

“...Negaduck… easily. The priority… money… back here.” Was all he got of whatever Scrooge was saying. He could probably fill in the blanks.

“...No problem, Mr. McDuck! … the rest of the banks… tomorrow.”

“I’d hope so, Fenton.”


End file.
